Touhou RP Gensokyo Reloaded / Touhou Incident Zero Wiki:Character Articles
The purpose of this article is to outline the general requirements for article writing in regards to characters. This guide will be separated into two sections: General articles and Game-specific articles. Character Articles These types of articles are general articles about the character itself. These are usually very brief, and should only include information that is accurate within the Touhou Project canon or, in the case of characters that are not canon to Touhou, background information from their game of origin. These articles consist of the following sections: #Introduction #Character Biography #Information about the character in Gensokyo Reloaded #Information about the character in Incident Zero #External Links, where applicable Introduction This section should consist of the character infobox, utilized with , which consists of the following parameters: *Name = The name of the character. Western naming order of "Given Name" - "Surname" should be used, except in cases of east Asian names besides Japanese, or names consisting of titles or clan designation (i.e: Hong Meiling, Fujiwara no Mokou, etc). *image = The image file to use for the article, which should always be preceded with "File:". This image should almost always be official artwork of the character. *caption = Caption for the image. This section should denote the source of the image, such as the game, as well as a link to the respective Touhou wiki article about the source, if any. *thrp = The two THRP games that the character has appeared in; either Gensokyo Reloaded, Incident Zero, or both, along with links to the respective game article. *firstgame = The first official game or media that the character has appeared in, followed by the year of its release in parentheses. In the case on non-canon Touhou characters, this should be the first work they appeared in. *lastappearance = The most recent official game or media that the character has appeared in, followed by the year of its release in parentheses. In the case on non-canon Touhou characters, this should be the most recent work they appeared in. *species = The character's species. *ability = The character's ability or powers. Following the Infobox should be one or two lines of text that briefly introduce the character, as well as their first appearance and role in said appearance: Yukari Yakumo is a youkai from Touhou Project, who first appeared in Perfect Cherry Blossom as the series' first and only Phantasm stage boss. Character Biography This section should go more in-depth into a character's backstory from a canonical standpoint. This section should be detailed, yet brief, serving only as an introduction to the character to those who may not be familiar. Most importantly, information in this section that is taken from an outside source such as another wiki should utilize citations whenever possible. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE TEXT FROM OTHER SOURCES WITHOUT PROPER CITATIONS. Information relevant to Gensokyo Reloaded If the character appears as a playable character in Gensokyo Reloaded, this section should be preceded by a link to the respective game-specific article. Although optional, a brief overview of how the character plays can be added in this section as well. If the character does not appear in Gensokyo Reloaded, it should be stated as such. If the character does appear in Gensokyo Reloaded, but not as a playable character, information about that character's appearance should be detailed as such. Information relevant to Incident Zero The layout of this section should be almost identical to the above section, but with respect to Incident Zero. Story Mode information should be included here as well, but should avoid any major spoilers. External Links This section should contain any external links to outside sources including the Touhou Wiki. ''Gensokyo Reloaded''-Specific Character Articles Game-Specific Character articles should deal with information pertaining to that specific game. Article names should utilize the format of "CHARACTERNAME_(GAME NAME)" (ie: Sakuya Izayoi (Gensokyo Reloaded)). Game-specific Character articles should use the template, which consist of the following parameters: *image = The character's select screen portrait. *idleanim = The character's idle animation, using the default palette. *life = The character's Life value. *combo type = The character's type of chaining, either Type 1 or Type 2. *playstyle = The character's general playstyle(s). *lastword = The character's selectable Last Word spellcards, which are the ones selectable at the beginning of the match. *tier = Optional Parameter. The character's current tier placement. Following the infobox should be a brief, yet detailed, paragraph outlining the character's gameplay. Movelist This section should list all notable moves available to the character, divided into appropriate categories. These categories may differ from character to character, but, in general, most characters Movelists should be divided into the following: *Normals *Command Normals *Throws *Specials *Spellcards (including Last Words) Each attack should make use of the template, in conjunction with the various Attack Property Templates, which consists of the following parameters: *Name = Name of the attack. *Command = The command input(s) needed to execute the attack. *Block = the attack's blocking restrictions, where applicable. Moves that can blocked and have no blocking restrictions should use the template for this parameter. *Damage = the damage dealt by each hit of the attack. If an attack deals multiple hits, the damage dealt by each hit should be denoted (ie: 40x3 indicates an attack that hits 3 times with 40 base damage each). If an attack deals differing damage with each individual hit, these values should be separated with an asterisk (ie: 40*50 indicates a two-hit attack that deals 40 and 50 base damage on the 1st an 2nd hits, respectively). Total damage in either case can be denoted in brackets if needed. *Prorate = the proration value of the attack's hits, which determines the amount of scaling dealt to the next hit in a combo. *P1Power = The amount of Power gained or lost by the character when using this attack. Power values should be divided by amount of power gained on startup, hit, and block. *P2Power = The amount of Power gained or lost by the opponent when the attack connects. Power values should be divided by amount of power gained on hit and block. *Requirements = Requirements needed before the attack can be performed, such as Power requirements, Last Word selection, etc. *Properties = The move's properties, which should utilize the attack properties templates. *Notes = Any additional notes about the attack, such as activation conditions, etc. Although optional, it can be useful to list an attack's frame data. This can be done using the following optional parameters in the Movedata template: *Version = Must be set to 1 if the move has multiple variants (ie: , , and variants of Special moves). *FrameInfo = This parameter must accept a string of templates. See section on FrameData for more info. *Framenotes = Any additional notes regarding framedata for the attack, such as the duration of invincibility frames, frame a projectile is spawned, when a character becomes airborne, etc. Lastly, there is one additional optional, yet highly recommended parameter: *Hitbox = Should include images of the attack's active frame hitboxes. FrameData Using the template, an attack's framedata can be shown. The template accepts the following parameters: *Version = The version of the attack. CANNOT be omitted if Version=1 is set in the Movedata template. *Startup = The number of frames (in ticks) before the first active frame of the attack. *Active = The number of active frames of each hit. If an attack hits multiple times and the active frames are separated by non-active frames, the nonactive frames should be denoted in parentheses. *Recovery = The amount of recovery or "endlag" frames after the last active frame. If the recovery time is indeterminate, such as from aerial normals, should be left as "--" or left omitted, unless the recovery frames include a definite amount of landing frames. For example, 20+8 would indicate that the character has 20 recovery frames in the air, and 8 recovery frames once they land. *Total = The total number of frames of the attack *Advhit = Frame advantage on hit. Moves that cause Knockdown should be listed as "D". Moves whose frame advantage on hit is indeterminate, such as aerial normals, should be left as "--" or left omitted. *Advblock = The frame advantage of the attack on block. Moves that cause Knockdown on block should be listed as "D". Moves whose frame advantage on block is indeterminate, such as aerial normals, should be left as "--" or left omitted.